King Candy/Gallery
Images of King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Promotional material King Candy's stats.png|King Candy's stats king-candy.jpg|King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchel, and Duncan in a promotional art wreck-it-ralph-wallpaper_KingCandy-1680x1050.jpg|King Candy promotional poster 23251/232507377/192406_298556376925870_777012644_o.jpg.jpg king candy wallpaper.jpg|King Candy wallpaper 258px-Kcdisney.jpeg|King Candy's pose Concept art New Wreck-It Ralph Concept Art - Charcter Designs 2.jpg|Concept art of King Candy tumblr_mcpl2yy14k1rjlqpvo6_1280.jpg|Computer graphic picture of King Candy Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o6 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, and the Sugar Rush citizens Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o5 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy in the racing line-up turbo desing.jpg|Turbo concept art design kingcandycastlewalls.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's palace interior Billcandyart.jpg KingCandySW.jpg|Early concepts of King Candy by Scott Watanabe. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|King Candy and the cops pursue Vanellope and Ralph, by Lorelay Bove. Kcereckitralphconcept.jpg|Early designs for King Candy and Sour Bill Turbo3d.jpg|3D models of Turbo 18-wreck-it-ralph-concept-art-characters.jpg.jpg|A sketch of King Candy Wreck+It+Ralph+-+Candy+startingline+copy.jpg.jpg|Concept art of King Candy at the starting lines imagesCA6VWPFR.jpg|TurboTime's logo 62944822787.jpg|Artwork of the Turbo Pop Vinyl figure Kingcandy_wirvideogame.jpg 77116207380.jpg Sugar+Rush+Box+Art+6.21.11.jpg bug+turbo1.jpg bug+turbo2.jpg bug+turbo3.jpg KCGrandstand.jpg Wreck it ralph line up.jpg|''Wreck It Ralph'' cast height chart Early king candy concept art 1.jpg Early king candy concept art 2.jpg Early king candy concept art 3.jpg King Candy by Chad Stubblefield.jpg Screencaps turbo grafiti.jpg|Graffiti of Turbo HELLOOOO!!!.JPG|King Candy jumping out of the curtains Tumblr_static_wreck-it_ralph_king_candy_silly.png wreckitralphrosterracebillcandy.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill at the opening race ceremony tumblr_ml1sbzZvgw1s9xpuyo1_1280.jpg|King Candy tossing his coin wreckitralphcapkingcandybill.png|King Candy and Sour Bill see Vanellope at the opening race ceremony Kingbillshock.jpg|King Candy witnessing the destruction Ralph caused tumblr_mh4xhpl3a21rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy on his throne tumblr_inline_mnq21fjLgp1qz4rgp.jpg|"I'm King Candy" WreckItRalphPhoto_09-616x257.jpg tumblr_mh4xi0SZtG1rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill becoming suspicious of Ralph's presence in Sugar Rush King_Candy_and_Sour_Bill_08.png|King Candy laughs when Ralph mentions that he had his own medal tumblr_mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1_1280.jpg|''You game jumped!?'' KingCandy-Going-Turbo.jpg|King Candy disappointed of Ralph game jumping tumblr_mh4xilB9vm1rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill confronting Ralph with the Oreo guards Tumblr n0tav9Xr5Z1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|"'Children of the candy-corn?' What are you talking about-" tumblr_mdhwf8SOZ71r7kjuyo7_1280.png|King Candy with Ralph Garlic breath.JPG|King Candy annoying Ralph Turbo-Tastic!.png|Turbo's catchphrase in Turbo Time Tumblr n26w9h8HX71r3jmn6o1 500.png Turbo_Twins.png|Turbo wins a trophy. turbo jealous.png|Turbo gets jealous of RoadBlasters. turbo-in-roadblasters.jpg|Turbo takes over the Roadblasters Turbo-road-blasters.jpg Turbo-road-blasters2.jpg wreckitralph12346.jpg|King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan confronting Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_mhm8ffO8to1rm8a0fo2_500.png|"Get them!" Get_them!.jpg tumblr_mhkyyrigXM1qmooxno7_1280.png|King Candy, Wynchel, and Duncan, pursuing Ralph and Vanellope Tumblr n2t0w7YQLn1r3jmn6o1 1280.png tumblr_me6m6cxGd01qim4fgo7_1280.jpg|King Candy ordering Wynchel and Duncan to find Vanellope King-candy-sour-bill-wynchel-duncan.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg Tumblr n2t7z4D8MC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Codeswir.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill entering the code room tumblr_mjw0ya8kn91qmooxno8_1280.png|King Candy grabbing the medal code from the winner's cup code box Candycode.jpg|King Candy's code box tumblr_inline_mhlib4qxQn1qz4rgp.png|King Candy in Sugar Rush's codes wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-9.jpg|King Candy waving to Ralph Kingcandyglasses.jpg|"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?!" candy-and-ralph.jpg tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o2_1280.jpg|"It's yours! Go ahead! Take it!" Medalkingcandy.jpg|King Candy returning Ralph's medal tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o3_1280.jpg|"All I ask is that you hear me out." tumblr_mhl66rKekM1rhfd6ao1_1280.png|"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is?" Fbcdgbb.jpg|King Candy and the subject in a "foreshadow" of when the game's unplugged because of Vanellope Tumblr mk92tmGcvp1rxtfu5o6 1280.png|"I know it's tough..." tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o9_1280.jpg|"Can I count on you to talk a little senses to her?" Disneyvillainkingcandycodes.jpg|King Candy deleting Vanellope's code Gdavnjtv.jpg|King Candy locking up Sugar Rush's memories Tumblr n2tbikV4lx1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Hnbvcvbb.jpg|King Candy with Sweet-Seekers Tumblr n364luYjsx1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n364luYjsx1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Kingcandy.jpg|King Candy shocked to see Vanellope, during the Random Roster Race King_Candy_attacking_Vanellope.png Tumblr_mujdvafLtT1rh8acqo1_1280.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope, during the Random Roster Race tumblr_mujdvafLtT1rh8acqo2_1280.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9605.jpg|King Candy gets glitched. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9608.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9609.jpg 185px-Turbo_Snapshot_01.png|Turbo fighting Vanellope Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9611.jpg Tumblr n365au3Plr1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9619.jpg 185px-Turbo_2.png|Turbo glitching 185px-Turbo_7.png|Turbo notices his cover is blown. 185px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9621.jpg Turbo revealed.JPG|Turbo's face becoming 8-bit, after being revealed Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9629.jpg|Turbo looking at himself. Tumblr n365cq2hbe1r3jmn6o1 1280.png tumblr_me143cKQ6S1qim4fgo9_1280.jpg|Turbo glitching into King Candy Wreckitralphscreencapturbo.jpg|Turbo introduces himself to Vanellope. tumblr mhjylwWx8b1qh0n97o1 500.png|Turbo puts his classic thumbs-up pose to the viewer. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg Turboram.jpg|Turbo trying to ram Vanellope into a wall 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.23.01_PM.png|''End of the line, glitch.'' tumblr_inline_mkgh0km41X1qz4rgp.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9698.jpg 185px-Screenshot_2013-10-17_at_9.52.09_AM.png|Vanellope glitching away from Turbo Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-9721.jpg|A Cy-Bug is about to devour Turbo. tumblr_mhl76sqQI01rhfd6ao1_500.png|Turbo is shocked to see the Cy-Bug. Turbocybugcandy.jpg|Turbo grinning evilly at Ralph Tumblr n3669ldHnV1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Turbo_in_his_Cy-Bug_Form.png 185px-Turbo_Snapshot_03.png|Cy-Bug Turbo wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10009.jpg|Ralph listening to Cy-Bug Turbo's plan. Kingcandybug.jpg|"I should thank you..." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10020.jpg|"...but it'd be more fun to kill you!" 200px-Bhjbvgghn.jpg|Ralph versus Cy-Bug Turbo wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10037.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo chasing Ralph. tumblr_static_icon5.png|Cy-Bug Turbo, after being thrown by Ralph. king_candy_bug__up_we_go__by_kirokashu-d5zuwda.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10062.jpg|"I'm not through with you yet!" Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10063.jpg king_candy_cybug__you_re_in_my_territory_now_by_kirokashu-d5zupbk.jpg|"Up we go!" Letswatchherdie.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo forcing Ralph to watch Vanellope get killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10298.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to stop the other Cy-Bugs from flying into the cola beacon. Wreck-it-ralph-807.png Tumblr n366bp1Vef1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to resist his Cy-Bug programming. CyBugKCTurboDietColaDemise.jpg Turbodeath.png|Cy-Bug Turbo getting closer, to the cola beacon wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Turbo, finally reaches the cola beacon, and his death. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6995.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7703.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9628.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9638.jpg Tumblr_nh7iuuhF9y1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Video games King Candy Sugar Rush game stats.png|King Candy Sugar Rush Game Stats King Candy Disney INFINITY Cybug.jpg|King Candy in Disney INFINITY TurboDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Turbo in Disney Crossy Road Printed Media VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|King Candy furious at Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. KCBillScan1.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book. Kckartbook.jpg|Artwork of King Candy in his kart in a storybook adaption Kcsbgb.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book adaption Kccbgb.jpg|King Candy in his kart, after speaking with Ralph in a storybook adaption KCComic2.png|King Candy in the Malaysian graphic novel. KCComic1.png|King Candy destroying Vanellope's code in the comic. KCbugComic3.png|King Candy's demise in the comic. 29373):).jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill on the cover of a book adaption Lcgoldebbook.jpg 3455432.jpg kingcandyisturbogolden.jpg|Turbo in the golden book adaptions Tumblr mz9kcrfcUm1rti3hfo2 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mebvw609rI1qixbj6.jpg tumblr_mebvzdW1wt1qixbj6.jpg|King Candy as a Cy-Bug in the Golden Books adaption Kingcandychase.jpg KingCandy_Bill_Look.jpg Merchandise King Candy Racer.jpg|A King Candy figure complete with his race kart/throne pop-kingcandy.jpg|King Candy Pop Vinyl Figure Concept Art of King Candy.png|A King Candy pin 51EMBGyQb+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|''Sugar Rush'' figure set Wreck-It Ralph - Mystery Set - King Candy ONLY.jpeg|A King Candy pin Kcsodamountinpindisney.jpg|A King Candy Disney Soda Fountain pin wreckItKing.jpg.jpg|A custom Vinylmation figure of King Candy at the 13 Reflections of Evil event at Epcot (featuring the Royal Racer and Sour Bill) Turbovinyl.jpg|A custom Vinylmation figure of Turbo at the 13 Reflections of Evil event at Epcot 354323_funko_turbo.jpg|Turbo Pop Vinyl figure SugarRush 2014 Pinset.jpg tumblr_nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1_250.jpg Disney Chrismtas Pins 2014.jpg King-Candy-January-Calendar-Disney-Pin.png King Candy Sour Bill LE Pin 2015.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg Wreck it Ralph Dorbz SDCC 2016 Exclusive.jpg King Candy pin.jpg Miscellaneous WIR_Magazine_scans_.jpg Tumblr_nbxf46TKQn1tbugq6o2_1280.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg IMG 4828 zpsfd50bd25.jpg|An illustration of recent Disney Villains from the Walt Disney Animation building at Disney's Hollywood Studios (circa 2014). Os-vanellopes-sweets-treats.jpg King Candy Disney cruise.jpg D23 Christmas Eric Goldberg.jpg|An illustration of various Disney characters in honor of D23's Christmas by Eric Goldberg Disney Villains Delightfully Evil King Candy .jpg|A portrait of King Candy featured in Disney Villains: Delightfully Evil - The Creation, The Inspiration, The Fascination. Category:Character galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries